


Thoughts

by begin_fiction



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Before everything went to bonkers, Magic, not exactly trollhunters but more wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: [Based on the French new Wizards clip.]Morgana saved Jim and Claire. Now, she has thoughts.
Kudos: 5





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen the clip, it's Morgana. Before she became evil though. She was a beautiful lady!

Morgana was outside. Next to the house of Merlin.

She had seen suspicious things. Things that made her wonder what happened.

Camelot wasn't a normal place. But what she had seen today was far from crazy.

Trolls.

She was aware of the trolls, but one took her eye.

A blue troll with an armor and an amulet along with a girl.

And instead of locking them up in a cage,

she saved them.

Was it even the right thing to do? Morgana had used her Skathe-Hrün to make a false dragon which made Galahead leave and so the troll could escape with the young girl.

* * *

_Galahead knocked on Merlin his door, waiting for the man to open it._

_"Ah, Merlin! Finally, sir Merlin the Enchanter will you prefer?"_

_The door made a noise and got opened by an old man. Merlin._

_Galahead continued. "We have a little trouble!"_

_Hoping the man would come and help fixing the trouble, Galahead didn't expect the answer what was coming._

_"Hahaha... no."_

_Merlin closed the door in his face and Galahead taked some time to process to not barge in and demand him to help._

_"I take it that you don't want to join us?"_

_~_

_Morgana saw Galahead coming closer to the troll and the girl. She felt that she had to step in._

_So, she made a dragon._

_A dragon, made out of smoke which made Galahead run._

_The girl and troll looked confused to her._

_"I want to help you. Run!"_

_The duo ran away, but Morgana stayed where she was. She didn't tell anything about it to Arthur and was surely not thinking to do it._

* * *

She was still confused about what she did. On the other side she wanted to capture them so they got caged, but her heart didn't let her. She didn't want to be responsible for them to be in a cage.

A child didn't belong in a cage.

And neither did a troll.

She shook her head. She did it, and time couldn't be changed. She had to deal with it.

Morgana hoped they werent captured. That they were free and happy.

And could do whatever they wanted.

Looking at the Skathe-Hrün in her hand, she made the dragon again, which dissapeared afterwards.

Looking at her own staff, she smiled.

Saving the girl and the troll was something she was meant to do.

And something she wanted to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I am not French, a friend translated it for me. Thank you @IVmorganaVI !


End file.
